


Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 5

by ficsnroses



Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: What happens when two, lonely friends start seeing and confiding in each other for sex? A tricky friends with benefits love story, when feelings get in the way.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677169
Kudos: 13





	Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter V - “There Is No Place I End, And You Begin”

The window by Y/N’s kitchen had been left slightly ajar, allowing a fresh, cool breeze to ballet through the room. The blaring sound of distant sirens could be heard, and although her apartment had been located on the 11th floor, the sound of cars maneuvering, and city life thriving below them could be perceived, the melody of the rain dancing on the pavement below tying it all together, in a big pretty bow.

As Keanu sat on the kitchen barstool, Y/N had now taken her place straddling his thigh, her petite, gentle hands soothing his chest, her lips attached to his as her tongue begged for entrance to him. As he ran his rough hands up and down her hips, his gruff voice whispered.

“Are you sure? Tonight?” his eyes were compassionate. Normally, when Y/N and he were together, whether that was to be intimate, or to just hang out, they almost never rushed into the deed so quick. Tonight, he had come to Y/N’s apartment because he was worried about her. He cared about her, and her distance from this past week wasn’t sitting well deep within him. This past week, had made him realize, just how important Y/N really was. How crucial of a part of his life she had become. Are friends with benefits really supposed to have that effect?

The rain outside seems to quicken, pitter patter falling,

_sizzling,_

_drumming_ on the roof. 

Y/N’s eyes glanced down for a moment, as she takes in a shaky breath. Her gaze is lowered, her hands still on his chest. 

What was she doing?

She wasn’t necessarily in the mood tonight, she had had a tougher week than normal, equipped with keeping herself away from Keanu. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t asked herself why she’d been remote, away from Keanu this past week. 

She knew she didn’t want to. Not one bit. 

But it seemed as if it was for the best. She couldn’t do that to him, to _herself_. The world thought they were together, _had been_ together for a while.

But they weren’t.

It was just sex. It was just intimacy. It was just the feeling of feeling something. The feeling of not being alone.

She knew, she recognised darn well, that if things continued the way they did, if they kept seeing each as this pair of best friends, doing things together, doing duo, _couple like_ things together, she wouldn’t be able to help herself. She’d fall hard for him. In the deepest form of love, she perhaps would have ever felt in her life. She just couldn’t do that to herself. Not when he didn’t feel the same.

And how could she not?

How could she not fall in love with the man who had made her feel like she belonged somewhere? Made her feel appreciated, listened to her, really cared for her? Of course, the title they had gave their relationship, they bond they’d made, was special. Whatever it was, whatever the terms were, it was special.

_How could she not fall in love with the man who she had been sleeping with?_

She was his emission from the realm of reality. His escape from the world that expected so much from him, but gave him so little. The world that loved him for the superhuman, godly figure he was, but knew so little of just how isolated he felt. How quarantined, _alone_ he felt in a crowd of a thousand.

But she was, his friends with benefits. She was his fuck buddy. Nothing more. And if that’s what their relationship was, if that’s all it was ever meant to be, she was going to be the fucking best at it. 

-

“Yes, I’m sure. Why are you being so…I don’t know, cautious? Today.” She sighs, fingers working at the buckle of his belt. His hands are still clasped on her waist, kneading in every now and then. The fact that she was dressed in those delicious shorts didn’t help his growing bulge.

“I don’t know. Just wanted to be sure.” His voice rasps, hooded eyes watching her hands that have skillfully undone his belt in seconds, pulling out his half hard member. His breath hitches in his throat, as she grips him, giving a few sensual tugs. She falls to her knees, delicate fingers toying with him, grazing up and down his shaft. As she flattens her tongue, barely running it over his tip, she feels him throb in her mouth.

He relaxes back in the chair, her hands have planted themselves on his copious thighs, tongue lapping him, swirling just the tip. His head falls back in a moan, her name slipping from his mouth, _in a whisper._ She takes him deeper, both hands now wrapping around his base. 

She’s painfully slow, a mistress of pace, perfectly delightful as she bobs him, his cock prominent veins pulsing. He can’t help but bring a hand to tangle in her hair, brushing it back, gently guiding her up and down on his erection.

“ _That’s it, just like that_.” Keanu lowly groans, eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness. The sounds her sinful lips are making, the suction, _the slurps,_ could make any man fall weak. Every now and then, she lets out a hum, the vibrations against his cock, shoved deep inside her mouth, making him feel _so_ unholy. She could have any man at her mercy, but she chose him. He often wondered if she knew just how much of a luxury she really was.

With an abrupt pop, she lets him out of her mouth, sinful eyes glaring up to connect with his own brown orbs. She shifts forward, placing a hand on his chest. Biting her lip, she speaks, assertive.

“ _I want you to do something for me_.” Her gaze is strong; she’s not breaking eye contact. Her nail brushes ever so slightly over his bare thigh, tapping suggestively. 

He nods. “Yeah?”

She lifts her hands to place them on his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Her eyes have almost gone darker than before.

“ _I want you to fuck my mouth. How ever you want_.”

Keanu’s eyes grow slightly wide, he’s taken back. Y/N’s never asked him to do anything like this before. Sure, they’ve been on the rougher side before, but never like this. Never when she was trying to please just him.

“Y/N, _you know_ I can’t do that to you.” He empathizes, grabbing her shoulder lightly.

“ _Yes_ you can. _I want it._ ” She argues. “ _Please_.” Her fingers barely toy with his hand.

Keanu hesitates, contemplating. It would be heavenly to have his cock shoved down her throat, _thrusting as he pleases_ into her mouth, _at his pace, his liking_. Just the thought of how unbelievable tight she would be, _how snug, how warm_ , made him grow harder by the second, almost painfully. But that would be _using_ her, and he didn’t know if he could do that. It didn’t feel right.

“ _Please._ ” She reiterates. 

She didn’t know where this yearn, this crave to please him was coming from. Was she trying to establish something? She didn’t know. All she knew, was that making him feel good, showing him how good she could be to him, was the only thought hazing her mind.

Keanu wavers, ultimately giving in to her. If she really wanted to, he’d do it. He knew he’d never hurt her. He could promise himself that for sure.

Raising himself off the kitchen stool, Keanu’s eyes stay focused on the floor, his calloused hands shuffling his pants further down his thighs to allow himself freer, more loose. Y/N helps him, situating his pants to pool at his feet, the belt buckle hitting the floor with a thud. Eyes concentrated on him, she takes hold of his cock, guiding it into her mouth, placing his other hand on the back of her head. His head throws back again with the sensation of her wrapped around him, cheeks hallowed.

She takes his other hand and places it on her cheek, urging him to conduct her back and fourth. He begins slow, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace, going shallow. His hips move, he can hear incoherent gags coming from her throat, trifling moans tumbling as he picks up the pace, going deeper in. Letting out a few obscenities, he’s unable to control. The pleasure of her hot breath, her _warm, soaking tongue_ gliding across his cock, her jaw loosening to take more and more, it was a pure form of bliss, pushing him into oblivion.

“ _You okay, baby?_ ” he asks into thin air, eyes clasped shut, groping both sides of her face tight as he’s still thrusting in and out of her mouth. Her hands have grasped the backs of his thighs, completely at his mercy. She attempts a nod, practically beginning to choke on his cock as his thrust become more demanding by the moment.

Keanu is going deeper, profound, hitting the back of her throat each time. Her eyes have begun to burn, streams of tears pooling in her pupils, spilling down her cheeks. She’s gagging more now, her mouth stretched to accommodate almost all of him pouring into her.

“ _Tell me to stop_.” Keanu’s coarse voice almost huffs, watching how well she’s taking him. He’s never done this before, with any other woman, and no other woman has ever taken him this vulnerable. Yet, she urges him to keep thrusting, gently nudging the back of his thighs, the sound of slickness filling the room. He looks down at her, using his thumbs to wipe across the tears streaming down her cheeks. She can feel him twitching, pulsating, throbbing in her mouth, she hallows harder, sucking firmer, lapping as much as she can.

“ _Can I go deeper, sweetheart?_ ” Keanu barely manages to utter, moans laced with each word. She nods, loosening her jaws further. She knows he wont last long – she’s tasted syrupy droplets of pre cum seep down her throat.

He shudders as his cock moves further down her throat, the tightness unlike anything he’s experienced before. He was close, and he was going to come hard. His hands begin to tremble, shockwaves of pleasure erupting through each and every vein in his body as he comes abruptly, _groaning, blaring_ , rich, milky strings of cum shooting their way, cascading, flowing down her throat. She gags hard, the sensation and impact unlike anything she’s felt before. His load is heavy, sliding down as she attempts to catch her breath. The taste of him is always a treat regardless, a velvety symphony of succulence. _A delicacy_.

She feels a mess, her eyes wet, lips _seeping_ what he’s left behind, the corners of her profane mouth dripping with his release, droplets of drool. He falls out of her, returning flaccid, huffing, chest rising and falling in harmony. Falling back on the stool, he endeavours to catch his breath.

“ _You got another one in you?_ ” she proposes, wiping away at her mouth. Keanu looks down at her, his eyes laced with lust, watching the way she was still on her knees, his release visible on the corners of her plump lips. He brings his stocky thumb down, wiping over her mouth, trailing his hand down, stopping at her wrist. He tugs gently, raising himself off the chair.

Navigating the halls of her apartment effortlessly, he leads her to her bedroom, a place he’d been countless times. With a shut of the door, he guides her to the bed, tugging lightly at the hem of her shirt. She discards, tossing it somewhere near her pillows. With his bulky hand, he gently pushes her back, to lay on the bed, where he takes his place between her legs, fingers already gliding down her shorts and underwear as she raises her hips.

Trailing a few kisses to her hipbone, lowering to her inner thighs, his tongue leaves wet marks, the sounds already so sultry. He uses his fingers to spread her folds, pressing a quick kiss to her clit, licking his lips, seeing how drenched she was for him.

She lets out a quiet moan, hand wandering down to grasp his brunette locks, 

_Hauling,_

_Pulling,_

his tongue expertly licking a long stride down her folds. He’s buried himself in between, lapping at her nectar, the stifling moans escaping her lips helping him erect again. He begins by warming her up, lips leaving wet kisses where ever he pleased, finger lazily, gently tracing slow circles on her clit. 

He knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s experienced, to say the least. 

The sound of him eating her out fills the room, the slickness so suggestive, each kiss, each feverish lap of his tongue dancing her clit so sexy. He flattens his tongue to cover more area, flicking it fast to give her the best sensation of him making her feel _so_ good He spreads her wider with his fingers, licking her entrance, swirling his tongue in circular motions on her prominently swollen nub.

He moans against her clit, making sure to ghost his hands over her inner thighs, knowing how well it turns her on for him. 

“ _Feel good?_ ” he asks, a hoarse undertone from his deep voice.

She nods, hips bucking, closer into his mouth. Drifting both hands down now, her fingers roam the full head of raven locks he hosts. Attempts to push him in closer are conveyed, although unsuccessful, wanting to feel each and every inch of his lips on her sensitivity. 

“ _I’m close, Keanu_.” She whimpers under his touch, eyes rolling back as she tugs on his hair, one hand grasping the silken bed sheets tight. He pulls back, grinning at the look on her face, so desperate for release. He brings his fingers to glide over her folds, letting all the wetness coat his fingers, his thumb giving her one last intimate touch as he circles it skilfully, so capably. 

A frown appears on her lips, watching how he’s left her center, giving himself a few tugs, preparing to take her.

Leaning up, he explores into the bedside drawer, where they undoubtedly kept protection. Slipping on his fully erect self, he hovers over her.

“ _Ready, love?_ ” he confirms, lining himself up with her entrance.

She nods, situating her hands on his shoulders for support. She feels an emptiness between her legs, her center throbbing, so anxious to get the release he hadn’t given her a few moments ago. She knows she won’t last long; the bulk of the work had already been done.

Keanu stops, staring at her facial features, he stares her right in her striking, stunning eyes. 

She wasn’t wearing much makeup at all, perhaps just some concealer or so to brighten up her eyes, although even that had majorly creased off from their exertion.

Yet still, there was a glow to her, something so uniquely Y/N, so familiar. Comforting to say the least.

She furrows her brows when he doesn’t move, nose scrunching. Placing her hands on his ass, she gently pushes, urging him to thrust. “What are you waiting for?” she whispers, demanding.

“Nothing, sorry.” He stutters, still not breaking eye contact. He had an urn to just stare at her, right now. Everything she was, in front of him.

With a shake of his head, he snaps himself out of the trance, slowly guiding himself into her, the first few inches of his girth stretching her walls, both their breaths shaking at the contact. She clenches around him, sighing in _sweet, sweet relief_ , legs trembling from how well he was already pounding her, seconds in.

He had given her so little time to adjust, the pain only adding to the immense pleasure. A feeling of fullness, so fierce creeps, so ready to burst, her release already near from where his mouth had left off. His cock is twitching, pulsing inside her, letting her know he’d be short as well this round. He watches as her firm breasts bounce back and fourth to his pace, so beautifully rhythmic.

Glancing between them, he catches glimpse of his cock glistening with her slickness, each motion of his hips, balls practically slamming against her core each time, the sound of skin slapping skin filling their enthralling ears.

“ _You’re…you’re so…wet_..” he chokes out, eyes closed, hands planted firmly on her hips as he thrusts at a demanding pace. _“Fuck, Y/N_.” He’s grunting, exiting her fully each time, hearing her whimpers and yelps so loud at the sensation. She pulls him closer, arms how huddling around his neck, fingers massaging through the back of his hair.

“ _You_ did this, you’re so good with your mouth, _with your cock_ , you make me feel _so_ good..” her breath hitches in her throat at a particularly hard thrust. “ _Every single time.”_ she finishes, teeth clenching. She groans, her body so voluptuous, legs unconsciously spreading further to accommodate him. She feels a burn in her pit, pleasure building up her body. 

He was a lot bigger than her, a strong, assertive, rough man, yet felt so delicate in her arms in that moment. So tantalisingly delicate. So exposed, vulnerable. So close. The quiet moans that leave his lips aren’t helping.

“ _I’m almost there, Ke. Don’t stop, please._ ” She begs, biting her lip, as he buries his head in between the dip of her cleavage, her breasts providing a safe harbour for him as he pours the last of his rough thrusts into her, shaking her entire body with the immense force.

 _“Let go for me, baby_.” His coarse voice grumbles, rocking and rolling his hips perfectly to hit her in that perfect, tender stop each time. He knew her weak points so well, so expertly working each nerve in her, able to make her unravel for him so effortlessly. Reaching down between them, he rubs his thumb over her sensitive bud. He looks between them, down, at himself sliding in and out at such a demanding pace. His cock is drenched, her slickness prominent each time he pulls out. She’s tight, cunt _dripping_ for him.

Moaning, a few obscenities escape her lips, fingernails digging into his biceps, definitely leaving marks for him to tend to later as she cums. Keanu isn’t far behind, the force of her clench around him practically sucking his release out of him. He shudders, pouring himself into her, _deep inside_ , buried in her. He moans her name multiple times, chanting almost. Collapsing on top of her still, burying his face in the crook of her neck, he tries to catch his breath. She’s panting as well, her tiny gasps sound so fucking delightful in his ear.

With a groan, Keanu falls beside her on the dainty bed, a glisten of sweat prominent on his skin, allowing him to gleam under the subdued bedroom light. Y/N is flushed, her skin luminous as well, the look on her face absolutely erogenous, her breath caught, heart rate barely able to restore to normal pace. 

Keanu props himself up on his elbows to look over at her, and he can’t help but let a grin embed itself on his lips. He felt proud, that he was the cause of that. He got to see her like that, make her feel like _that_.

Reaching over, he places a hand just below her chest, a delicate kiss pressed to her shoulder. Her breasts still lay exposed, firm and plump with the duvet barely covering them, she still looks divine for the taking. Bringing his fingers to graze her cheek, he brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“ _Are you okay, darling?_ ”

There it was again. 

_Those darn names_ he called her. 

Part of her wanted him to stop, feeling her chest flutter each time they left his mouth, filling her ears as a pirouette of a lively breeze. She nods, giving him a smile back. As much as she wanted to deny it, these moments with him were her favourite. Where she could be completely at ease, with him by her side, riding off their highs, sulking in each other’s presence. Sure, they were friends with benefits, but that didn’t mean aftercare wasn’t a factor.

He was so caring, always,

So gentle…

Compassionate…

_Loving.._

**No.**

She stops her train of thought. This is exactly what she promised not to do. Not with him anymore. Anyone but him.

He shifts on his side, so he’s able to face her, chest is still rising and falling, breath still attempting to regularise. She shifts as well, turning to face him. She’s got a small smile on her lips, looking at him. Quite literally indulging in him, all his features. 

His hair, a few strands coated with sweat, his earthy, coffee drop eyes, his beard, perfectly trimmed and scuffed. The salt and pepper of his beard, the tiny, small, barely noticeable freckles he has around his nose, under his eyes. The tiny crinkle lines around on the corners of his eyes. Each part of him, so enchanting. So lovable.

He lets out a small giggle, as he does occasionally, placing a larger hand on her back, pulling her in closer.

She feels a warmth wash over her. As if she’s been accepted into a nirvana of her own, a paradise, a euphoria. She hadn’t realized how inviting, how welcoming his arms were until this moment. She gladly finds place in them, allowing him to hold her.

Rolling on his back, he pulls half of her upper body to rest on his chest. With his biceps holding her in place, she feels at ease, as if floating in a _sonata_ , the feel of his skin her lifeline. She wraps an arm around his body, fingers lightly brushing up and down his sides, drawling circles, tracing.

They had never done this before. They had never…

Held each other. After sex. 

It usually only consisted of doing the deed, and taking a few minutes, collecting themselves. But they’d never rested together. _Taking in each other_.

Y/N knew this was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do tonight. Tonight was about establishing a barrier, instituting that divide where they needed to keep themselves from crossing.

But she couldn’t bring herself to stop. It was nice. _This was nice_.

She continues to draw circles on his chest, along his sides, tracing lines, as he holds her. He’s soothingly rubbing her back as well, affectionate touches being shared between them both. Suddenly, Y/N’s voice chokes out, suggesting. She didn’t know what overcame, what made her say it, but she had.

“ _Can you spend the night?_ ” she whispers.

Keanu smiles to himself, knowing damn well he’d want nothing more right now. He missed her so damn much this past week, he couldn’t help but feel the need to cherish in her right in this moment. Almost scared she’d go away again. _Why_ was he feeling this strongly?

He brings his lips down to embed a kiss to the top of her head. “ _Of course_.”

They sulk together, enjoying the company for a few more moments, before she looks up at him.

“Is it okay if I take a shower? I’m gross.” She laughs quietly. “You could join me…if you want. You’ve already seen everything.” She blushes, before regretting saying it. Was that a bit too intimate?

He smiles. “It’s alright. I don’t want to intrude.”

She sits up, brining the duvet to cover her bare modesty.

“If you look in my closet, I have a few shirts and boxers of yours washed from the times you’ve left them here.” She tilts her head towards the walk in.

“Awesome.” He smiles. He brings a hand to tangle in his hair, before speaking. “I’ll uh, I’ll be waiting. For you..” he nervously grins.

-

As she finishes in the shower, changing into her comfy night clothes, she slips on a pair of plush socks, spraying a light dusting of perfume to her neck before walking back out to Keanu. He would obviously be sleeping beside her tonight, and she wanted to be as pleasant as possible for him. He really loves the Rose scented perfume she’d applied, if she remembers correctly.

He smiles, seeing her walk to her side of the bed, placing his phone on the nightstand. She lifts the covers, crawling in beside him. Delicately, he rests a hand over hers, gripping it, affectionately. 

“ _It’s good to see you again, Y/N_.” he expresses.

She nods, looking down slightly. It was happening again. 

The intimate touches that contained more meaning than just lust. 

But _how_ could she deny him right now, right here? That would just be plain rude. Inconsiderate.

She reaches over, tapping the bedside lamp off, letting herself down on the bed, bringing him down with her. They’re about a foot of distance between them, content. They’re tired.

The clicking of the time clock compliments the silence in the room, allowing them both to collect their thoughts. The rain is still pattering, drumming away, the sleet downpour thumping on the roof, the city below them dying down, for a good nights rest. The day had been gloomy, a healthy rain had washed over the town, giving life to all who needed it most. 

It called for company. Someone to indulge, on day as cold, _melancholy_ , as today.

“ _Do you wanna talk?_ ” Keanu suggests still on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. “ _About anything, really. I can listen_.” Keanu ponders, suggesting. He needed to make sure she was okay. Sure, tonight was fun, they both needed that release they just endured. But that didn’t erase the fact that Y/N had disappeared on him, without warning the week prior. She contemplates, running a hand through her hair. 

_She couldn’t talk to him_. It was the despairing, wretched reality. 

“No, _I’m okay._ _My eyes are heavy with sleep anyway_.” She says, low, into the silence of the night. “ _Thank you for staying with me tonight though._ ”

Keanu moves, turning to face her. He cautiously brings an arm around her, draped, squeezing gently at her side. He had never done this before. _“I’m here for you, you know that right?_ ”

She nods, looking into his chocolate eyes, glistening in the moon lit room. Placing a hand over his arm, she squeezes as well. _“I know_.”

This wasn’t the plan. This wasn’t what she wanted tonight at all. 

But there she lay, in his arms, as he pulls her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his chest pressed against her. He’s holding her in his grip, ready to doze off. 

_This is what romantic partners do, right?_

But she can’t deny him. Not tonight. Not when her feelings are starting to feel so strong. Not when she feels he’s all she has. Not when he’s holding her like this. Not when she can feel the comfort of his breath on her skin, the beat of his heart against her. Not when he’ s here, with her, in all his entirety, holding onto her. Accompanying her, on this rather lonesome night.

With a yawn, his rasped voice speaks. “ _Goodnight, darling_.”

She eases into his touch, sighing. 

It was nice. _This_ was nice.

Whatever it was, for however long it would last, it was nice. And she would let it last, just for tonight. Sweet indulgence, just this once.

Perhaps,

 _this type of intimacy_ , was also,

 _worthwhile_. 


End file.
